


Come & Get It

by Cupcakemolotov



Series: mini-drabbles [45]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M, Jealouse Caroline, Possessive Klaus Mikaelson, Public Sex, Smutty, Talk of torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 08:59:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14638488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupcakemolotov/pseuds/Cupcakemolotov
Summary: An old acquaintance of Klaus' leaves Caroline annoyed and jealous.





	Come & Get It

**Author's Note:**

> Tiny drabble prompt - jealous Caroline, which maybe turns into a possessive Caroline and Klaus finds that maybe amusing or hot? I just love the idea of a jealous Caroline in juxtaposition to how indifferent she acted in all of the past seasons.

Hot fingertips dragged up the line of her abdomen, resting just below the curve of her breasts. Could would have jolted, but she knew those hands. She had been ignoring the burning of his gaze since she’d slipped back onto the dance floor, irritated. Klaus’ breath was hot against her ear, and she shivered, the effect on her body unmistakable without a bra.

“Caroline,” he drawled, voice low and filled with gravel. Just her name, as his hand continued to skim the smooth, champagne silk of her dress. She huffed and turned to glance up at him from beneath her lashes. His eyes were dark, the faintest tinge of yellow on the edges the only true color.

“I don’t like her.” She didn’t like the way the older vampire looked at him and had touched him with familiarity. The way she’d dismissed Caroline, and had ignored Klaus’ narrowed gaze. She wasn’t worried that Klaus had any interest in the old acquaintance, but knowing didn’t stop that surge of jealousy.

The curve of his lips was possessive as his hands trailed down her hips to stroke the back of her thigh. “I’ll eat her.”

Caroline’s lips curled in disgust, but she didn’t move away from the press of his body. “I think she’d enjoy that.”

Amusement rumbled in chest, and he pulled her closer. Klaus dipped his head and ran his nose along the line of her neck, and made an appreciative noise. His tongue rasped hotly against her neck and she arched against him, nails biting into his ribs.

“You smell divine,” Klaus rumbled. “Tell me, Caroline, are you wearing knickers?”

She rocked into him, swaying with the music. “No.”

His head lifted and her thighs clenched at the look behind his eyes. Lowering his head, Klaus' lips brushed hers with each tantalizing murmured word. “Have I told you how much I like this look on you? All aroused and possessive?”

Caroline scowled, cheeks warm, but his hand shifted beneath her dress, thumb stroking teasingly where she’d grown damp. Dancing always left her aroused, and Klaus could work her up just with the tone of his voice.

“Would you like to come just like this? My thumb working you in the middle of this crowd? So that there is no mistake of where my interest lies? Perhaps you’ll let me take you in one of the corners, after, so that your smell is all over me when I offer excuses?”

Caroline shuddered, hands tightening on his shirt as his thumb rotated in slow half-moons just above her clit. Panting, she pressed her breasts against his chest, his name a low gasp.

“Then later,” he continued, voice soft and coaxing, the edge sending awareness down her spine as she rocked into his hand. “After I’ve left her in bloody pieces for displeasing you, I’ll take you on your hands and knees, remind you why you’re mine.”

It was a struggle to string her words together as the tips of his fingers pushed inside her clenching walls. Breath hitching in her throat, she gasped out her reply. “Maybe I’ll take you instead.”

A hard press of his thumb against her clit, just as his fingers surged upwards and Caroline came with a short cry, body shuddering. Gaze hot, wolf clear in his eyes, Klaus brought his wet fingers to his mouth and blatantly sucked them clean.

“Oh, I hope you do.”

 


End file.
